Child of the Sea
by HermioneJackson22
Summary: It was bad enough that her parents were dead or that she was adopted but now some insane kid was telling her that she was a half-blood! And she honestly didn't expect to have two boys fighting for her! What can a girl do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except the O.C the rest belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Hermione scanned the train station as she tried to pick up any signs of her parents but saw no sign of them. Her bright caramel brown eyes were shining in worry and she bit her lips as she searched to find any sign of them. It was strange; they were never late when it came to picking her up. They were always punctual when it came to her! Was it possible that something had come up? No they wouldn't have told her if they couldn't pick her up.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned her head and was surprise to see her Aunt's kind hazel eyes, shining with pity and sadness but what made her worry was the puffiness of her eyes that told her that she had been crying. She was hesitant as she looked at her aunt, who seemed ready to fall over. Her aunt hesitantly gave her an awkward one-arm hug and she was very reluctant to hug her aunt. They haven't seen each other since she was seven.

"Why haven't you grown taller, Hermione." Said Aunt Susan. Her Aunt's voice sounded very hoarse as if she hadn't talked in several days and the quite anguish in her eyes just made her feel even more worried.

"W-Where is my Mom and Dad?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Aunt Susan didn't response but the trembling hand on her shoulder was all she needed to know. She shook her head in denial, the mere idea that her parents were dead was not one she wanted to hear or believe.

"What happened?"

Her Aunt didn't answer instead her eyes were lingering at a practical spot. There was fear in her aunt eyes and worry as well as resignation. Hermione turned to look at the direction as her aunt was staring but all she saw was her reflection. It was strange how much she looked more like her aunt than that of her mother; they both had the same hair color and the same facial features. There were times when she had been younger when strangers had complemented her aunt about having a beautiful daughter like her. For some strange reason, her Aunt Susan would just laugh at them but looked sad as she looked at her.

The only difference between them was her eyes. Hermione had gotten her grandmother's brown eyes while her Aunt Susan had gotten hazel eyes. It was funny how she often wished that her aunt were her mother. She had been closer to her Aunt than her own mother.

"It was a robbery, Hermione. They wanted something from your parents but they didn't want to give it to them. The robbers killed them because of that." Said Aunt Susan. The elder woman couldn't hold back the tears and had now allowed them to fall. Hermione felt her legs becoming wobbly at this news.

She didn't pay attention to her Aunt as she picked her trunk up. Everything felt so surreal now that her parents were dead. Where was she going to live now? With Uncle Thomas and his sons? She certainly hoped not, they hated her just as much as she hated them. She clenched her hands in sadness as she thought of her relatives. None of them liked her; only her Aunt Susan and her grandparents seemed to love her like her parents had.

Her parents weren't supposed to die. They were meant to live a happy life, to see her graduate and see her get married. She was silently grateful that her Aunt had came in her own car instead of her parents' car, it would have been too much for her.

Her lips tremble as she thought about the argument that she had with her own mother before she had left for Hogwarts. Her mother had wanted to tell her something but she didn't want to hear it. She had been fearful of what she had wanted to tell her, there were so many things that her mother had been planning to her. The pitying look on her face didn't help her either.

She licked her lips as she wondered what her mother had been planning to tell her. Hermione looked at her Aunt Susan and opened her mouth to ask her questions but closed it when she saw the weary look on her face. She turned around to find the source of her Aunt's weariness and was surprised to see a man staring at them.

The man had black hair and a neatly trimmed beard with sea green eyes. His eyes linger at her and she was taken back by the sadness and pity in his eyes but there was anger as well and she was fearful of him. He was a dangerous man that much can be certain and it was only a good idea to look away from him.

What had she done to cause him to look at her with such anger? Staring at him wasn't a crime. Hesitantly, she entered the car. She looked at her Aunt and was taken back by the sadness, longing and anger in her Aunt's eyes. Hermione had a feeling that those two knew each other well but what was there relationship? It seemed a little bit odd to see her aunt to have such emotions in her eyes.

"Aunt Susan, do you know that man?" Hermione asked. Aunt Susan didn't answer the question immediately but from the tighten grip on the steering wheel told her that wasn't the right question to ask. It seemed like her Aunt was ready to break the thing.

"Unfortunately, Hermione I do know him." Susan answered. "And I never thought that he would dare show his face ever again."

Her Aunt eyes linger at her and Hermione wanted to ask her more questions but the pleading look on her Aunt Susan's face told her not to. She crossed her arms in anger. She had the right to know who that man was! He looked ready to attack them through she doubt that he would attack them in a crowded place. But what was his connection to her Aunt? The way her Aunt was behaving, it was almost like the two of them had a relationship but that wasn't possible. Aunt Susan never had a relationship with any guy that she knew and her aunt was apparently still pinning on her ex-boyfriend or so her mother told her.

"Where am I going to live now, Aunt Susan?" Hermione asked.

"You are going to live with me." Susan answered softly as her grip on the wheel loosened. "I will be damned if you live with my brother Thomas."

"You don't like Uncle Thomas do you?"

"I got along with him but after…"

"After what?"

Susan shook her head at her niece and answered firmly, "Let us just say that I did something that my siblings disapprove of."

Hermione frowned and tilted her head at her Aunt in curiosity but didn't question her Aunt. From what she knew of the older woman in front of her, she wasn't the type of person that did bad things. She expected that from her Uncle Thomas then her Aunt. Then again, her mother had said that Aunt Susan had been a wild child when she was her age.

"You know, I was planning to move to America but I am not so sure now that my sister and her husband is dead." Susan admitted. "I mean moving to America might be too much-"

"I think living in America might be a good idea for us." Hermione said softly. Living in the house that her parents had died in would be too much for them, her more so than her Aunt. Susan smiled in understanding and nodded her head before carefully parking the car.

The two of them took deeps breaths before they exited the car. The brown-haired witch looked at the house that she grew up in, no longer can she consider it home. Home was where her parents were and with them dead, this is just a house. Silently, she made her way towards the attic, not informing her Aunt Susan of her location.

The attics were filled with so many memories and it was shown by the rocking chair that was besides the dusting pictures of her parents wedding day. She allowed her finger to touch the rocking chair as she took in the image of her deceased parents.

It was strange how she doesn't have any resemblance to her deceased parents. Her mother had long blond hair that reached to her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes that reminded people of the sky. Her father had always combined his black hair and his eyes were one of the clouds. The two of them looked so happy in the wedding picture, both of them were unaware that in twenty years time, their lives will be taken by robbers.

Hermione lips pursed as she notice a letter beside one of her parent's pictures. It was address to her, which was a curious thing. She shivered and looked around the attic, there was a foreboding feeling that someone was watching her. Hesitantly, she opened the letter and frowned when she saw that the handwriting was that of her mother.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You reading this tell me that your father and I had died without telling you the truth. There are so many things that I wished to tell you and some of it will make you hate your father and me but please don't hate us. We wanted tell you this earlier but nothing seemed like a good time to tell you so here it goes. _

_Sweetheart, you know that your father and I had no children but you and you are our world but we aren't your biological parents. We adopted you from your birth mother, who had at that time wasn't in the best position to take care of you. She is closer to you than you think and know that she loves you so much that she wanted to give you your best chance. I wish that I can tell you who she is but I made promise to her that I won't tell you until she feels ready to tell you. I don't know anything about your biological father except that you apparently inherited his temper and love for sea; everything else is your mother._

_It would have easier if I told you earlier but as I said before, it never seemed like a good time and we were so happy. I didn't want to ruin that and I understand if you are angry with us but at the time, we thought that by not telling you, it would be right. Now, I know that it wasn't right to keep you in the dark and that in the end it is hurting you._

_We love you, Hermione and with all our heart even through you aren't ours biological but we loved you like our own. This house and our belongings belonged to you. Know that we are proud with whatever choice that you make._

_We love you Princess,_

_Your parents._

Hermione stumbled into her seat and ran her hand through her hair as she mused over what her parents had written. Adopted. It made so much sense on why she didn't look like them but it didn't explain how she looked like Aunt Susan.

She had the urge to throw all the picture away and she nearly did too but one picture stood out to her. Her lips curled into a small smile when she saw her younger self being hugged by a boy that was older than her by one year.

Chris Armstrong.

She had met him when she had been seven years old; it was the time when her family had been living in America. He had been her first friend, always standing up for her from the bullies. She traces his hair and sighed. It had been years since she last seen him and she doubted that he would remember her. She chuckled as she remembers telling her parents that she was one day going to marry him.

Her father had been uneasy at her declaration but her mother had been so amused. Chris never found out about that declaration and she knew that he never would because she had been a child at that time. It was quite easy for her to mistaken love for friendship.

She knew that she would never see him again but she silently wished that she would see him again. It would make living in the States during the holiday easier for her.

Hermione allowed the teardrop to fall and smiled at the smiling face of her younger self and Chris. Maybe, she would be lucky and she would see him again.

**A/N So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the Ocs in here.**

* * *

Their flight to America had been pretty ordinary except for the fact that her Aunt Susan had been pretty tensed throughout the whole flight. It was almost like she thought that they were going to die on the airplane, it didn't help that her Aunt had been muttering something about Lightening and her. Sometimes, Hermione wonder if she was the only sane one in her family. Yes, compare to her Aunt Jenna obsession with cats and her Uncle Michael love for all things dangerous, she was the sanest one.

In fact the whole way towards their new house in New York had been with no trouble to the surprise of her Aunt. Hermione wonders why Aunt Susan is being so tensed now that they were America. Sometimes, she swears that her Aunt would be glancing at the strangers around them anxiously even to an old lady walking her dog. It was strange not to see her Aunt behaving like this but she suppose living in a new country can be like this.

Thinking about a new country, she hadn't talked to her Aunt about whether she could still go to Hogwarts or not. She hoped that she would allow her to continue her education at Hogwarts.

"Aunt Susan, we haven't talked about schooling yet." Hermione said as she handed her adopted mother's vase to her aunt.

Susan pursed her lips and gently put the vase on top of the table before looking at her niece. She licked her lips and the brown-haired girl held her breath as she waited till she heard her Aunt's answer.

"As much as I prefer to have you stay with me the whole year, I can't do that to you." Susan answered truthfully. "You are still going to go to Hogwarts but I expect you to write letters to me at least once a week."

The brown-haired girl grinned at her Aunt and gave her a huge hug. It shocked her Aunt but after a few seconds, the older woman started to hug her back. Reluctantly, Hermione softly let go of the hug to look at her father's sister. Aunt Susan was the youngest aunt that she had from both sides as she was thirty-four years old but yet she looked barely past twenty-five.

Aunt Susan was like her second mother, she understood her better than her own mother. She felt guilty that she was now considering Susan to be her mother even through her adopted parents had died. Was it wrong? Yet it felt so right that her Aunt Susan was acting like a mother to her. Even when her parents were alive, Susan acted like her mother. It felt so confusing and she wished that her parents were here to help her understand.

Aunt Susan gave her a soft smile and ruffled her hair before gently kissing her on the forehead. The loving look on Susan's face reminded Hermione that she wasn't alone and that she doesn't have to deal with all her problems by herself. It was good to see that she could rely on her but was it too soon? Her mother had died barely two weeks ago and she was now acting like things was normal. Why wasn't she mourning them like her Aunt? She should be screaming and crying but she wasn't. It was odd and no one had called her out for it, not even Uncle Thomas, who was the grumpiest of all her relatives.

"Aunt Susan?"

"Yes?" Susan asked, turning her head to look at her.

"Is it strange that I am not crying like the others? I mean shouldn't I be crying and screaming to have my parents back?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

The woman sighed. Looking at her with such sad eyes, her Aunt answered. "Everyone has their own ways of mourning, when your great-grandfather died. My Mother had been quiet for the longest time and was always reading the bible even quoting it from time to time."

"Like now?"

"Yes but Hermione I don't mind if you quote the bible but whatever you do, don't ever lecture me about it." Aunt Susan said wearily. "Goodness knows that Uncle Thomas and Mother had already did that to me."

"Why?"

Susan chuckled bitterly and answered, "I wasn't the perfect child to them. I did things that went against their morals and well I did things that I am not proud of but after I met…"

"After you met…?"

The brown-haired woman smiled sadly. "I dated many guys but only one guy made me want to change myself. He was some random surfer man that I met in a beach in America but the summer that I spent with him had been the best of my life."

"What was his name?"

"Eric." Susan said softly. "His name was Eric and he had been the sweetest guys that I ever met. Completely different from all the males that I dated."

"How so?"

"He was just different." Susan answered wistfully. "Never once did he think that I was worthless, he complimented me and generally made me want to be a better person." She smiled sadly. "It had been so easy to fall for him."

"If you still love him then why don't you see him again? Do you know if he's married or not?"

"It isn't that easy, Hermione." Her Aunt answered. "Things change, I change and the last time I saw him, we had a huge disagreement."

"What was it about?"

The sadness in her Aunt's eyes made her feel guilty for asking her. It was so obvious that the older woman still loved him, which was confusing in her opinion. Then again, she had never been in love before. Was this how being in love like? If so then she certainly didn't want to fall in love with any boy.

"I can't tell you." Susan said softly. "One day, I will be able to tell you but not today."

Hermione sighed. She had been hoping to hear the reason but apparently, it was one of those things where her Aunt will have to tell her when she's older. Well, she was certainly old enough! She was nearly sixteen for goodness sakes! When was she old enough to know the whole story? When she's fifty! She counted till ten and reminded herself that she didn't want to know the whole story anyway.

But still…it was just so frustrating! She never heard the story of her Aunt's love life. It was one filled of mystery; some of her older cousins had told that their Aunt had dated strange men before. To hear one of them from her mouth was one of joy and curiosity. For some strange reason, Aunt Susan had stared at her with such sadness.

"Aunt Susan, do you miss him?"

Susan smiled sadly and answered, "Yes. I miss him so very much but I had moved on with my life."

"You don't date."

"There hasn't been a man that had reached my standards," Susan explained. "The guys that I dated before him were assholes! When I met Eric, he made me have higher standards for men."

Hermione shrugged and looked at the clock before asking her Aunt if it was all right for her to go the park. She needed to clear her head from the talk that she had with Aunt Susan because if they continue talking, she might be getting ideas and she didn't want that o happen.

"Get back home before seven!" Aunt Susan said. "And don't trust any strangers."

The brunette witch arched her eyebrows at her but didn't question her. The strange expression on her face terrified her for so many reasons but the main one was the sorrowful look as if she thought that she would die if she met any strangers.

Susan watched in silence as Hermione left the house before slumping against the wall. It had been nearly fifteen years since she last saw him and why now of all times had he shown up? He knew that she didn't want him near Hermione not after that incident.

But was she truly right in not telling Hermione the truth about her heritage? The girl deserves to know the truth about her father at least but…telling her about her father meant that she would have to tell her of her mother. Susan didn't have the courage to tell her the truth.

Susan smiled bitterly, remembering the closest when she came to telling Hermione the truth. The day Hermione's Professor came and told her and her sister and her husband that she was a witch.

"I will tell Hermione the truth but can I really do it knowing that she might hate me?" Susan asked out loud to the photos of her sister. It was silly to say it out loud but it lifted a huge weight off her chest.

* * *

Hermione pursed her lips as she read her book before closing it. Closing her eyes, the brunette witch started to reminisce about her parents' words. They say that her biological mother was closer to her than she thought but she honestly couldn't figure out who it was. She clenched her hands and started to wonder about her biological father.

They knew more about her mother than her biological father but why? They seemed very close to her biological mother so how can they not know anything about her own father? It was strange surely her biological mother would have talked a lot about him. Maybe he had been a bad man? It would make sense on why her parents wouldn't know anything about him.

She sighed in frustration and banged her head against the bench. Why did she care about them anyways? They practically abandon her that can be certain. Give her the best chance! What if her best chance would have been with her? So many questions that can never be answered by them.

"Why the bloody hell do I care about them?" Hermione said frustration.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign that you are going crazy."

Hermione twisted her head to look at the source of the voice. It was teenage boy that might have been a year older than she is and he was pretty handsome that much can be certain. The black hair and dark eyes along with his leather jacket made him look mysterious.

"I am not crazy!" Hermione retorted to him.

The boy snorted and said dryly. "I didn't say that you are crazy but it is the first sign that you're crazy."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment before glaring at him. "Didn't your parents teach you that you should never talk to strangers!"

"Don't have any." The boy retorted back. "So I wouldn't know."

The brunette girl bit her lips from apologizing to him. She shouldn't apologize to the boy because of the fact that he was an orphan! Harry had better manners than him.

"You are not going to apologize?"

"Why should I? You were rude to me."

The boy lips curled into a smile and Hermione was surprised to see how it made his face look younger. He took a seat beside her and the brunette witch resisted the urge to shout at him. The boy picked a flower and Hermione was taken back when she saw the flower wither away. Was that magic? If he were a wizard than why would he do it in front of her? He didn't know if she had magic so why do it in front of her? American wizards were strange.

"You are an interesting girl." The boy said. "Not many girls talked back to me or tried to get a rise out of me!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and said. "I am not trying to get a rise out of you and I certainly think your manners are appalling."

"Appalling huh? Then I have to say your behavior to me is quite rude too!"

The brunette witch eyebrows twitched at his words and clenched her hand into a fist. Not once in her life had she met a boy that made her this angry before in her entire life. He was infuriating and while he may be handsome, he was quite rude to her.

"You are the one to talk!"

The boy glared at her and Hermione smirked at him. His glare was scary but her pride would never allow her to flinch under his glare. She slumped against her seat and sighed. It was barely four days since her parents' funeral and now here she was arguing with the boy. They would have been furious at her behavior even if she pointed out that he had been rude.

"I am sorry for my manners. I am going through a lot of things now."

The black-haired boy arched his eyebrows at her and lazily said. "You are forgiven." He sighed and asked. "So what is going on with your life that is making you behavior like this?"

Hermione glared at him and retorted. "And why the hell should I tell you?"

"Why shouldn't you? For all you know I might want to listen to your pathetic sorrowful story through I really don't want to."

Hermione gritted her teeth at him and said. "And I am not going to bother you with my pathetic sorrowful story bastard!"

The boy sighed at her and said. "I was just kidding, tell me the story. It can't be as bad as the ones that I knew."

Hermione arched her eyebrows at him and he gestured for her to tell the story of her parents' death. He was very quiet as she told him of the story of how she learnt of their deaths. Not once had he interrupted her or pity her like her relatives. He had been understanding and quiet.

"The worst thing was that they wrote a letter telling me that I was adopted!" Hermione said, curling her hand into a fist.

"I wouldn't know how that would feel!" The boy said, shrugging his shoulders. "I lost my mom when I was young so I barely remember her."

Hermione didn't know why he curled his lips in amusement at her. He was a pretty nice guy if she ignored his rudeness, which was quite hard to do. It was a pity that he had found ways to annoy her or she would have asked him for a drink.

"There you are, Nico! I have been searching for you everywhere!"

The two teens turned around and Hermione frowned at the newcomer while the boy called Nico sighed at him. He looked oddly familiar to her especially with the dark brown hair and that small scar on his cheek. Chris had that scar from accident hitting the edge of the sharp edge of a table but that might be coincidence.

The brown-haired boy stared at her with curiosity before looking back at Nico and than to her. He grinned at her and Hermione blushed before looking down at her trembling hands. No boy had ever looked her way and she knew that he would be the first and last boy to do so.

"So, Nico are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"She isn't my friend!" Nico stated. "I simply heard her talking and started to have a small discussion that had led into an argument."

That snapped Hermione out of her embarrassment. She glared at the black-haired boy and snapped. "You were rude to me!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were! I mean what kind of senseless idiot says I don't want to hear your sorrowful story!"

"I heard it, didn't I!"

"Yes, right after I called you a bastard!"

The brown-haired boy chuckled at them and said to Hermione, "You are the first girl that I know that called Nico a bastard! I like you! What is your name?"

Hermione tilted her head at him and answered, "My name is Hermione Granger."

The brown-haired boy's eyes widen and he chuckled before laughing out loud to the frustration of Hermione. Nico arched his eyebrows at him and Hermione gave a similar expression to him.

"It has been nearly what seven years since I last saw you Hermione." The boy said, grinning at her. "And might I say that you have grown to be a lot more prettier since you left for England. Really princess you wouldn't give me a letter every once in a while?"

Hermione's eyes widen and she gaped at him before recovering her wits. "You got to be kidding me, Chris? I thought that your family moved to Colorado that's what I heard from Mom and Dad."

"They did! I chose to stay in New York with my Grandmother."

Nico raised his eyebrows at them and asked, "How in Hades do you two know each other? You sound British while Chris is well…"

"Princess here went to same primary school as me! She was my best friend in that hellhole and she is bloody smart! Didn't I tell you that?"

"I must have been pretending to be listening to your rambling again." Nico muttered as the two old friends caught up about each other's life.

Nico didn't like the look on Chris face as he talked to Hermione. It was the same look that he had when he had a crush on Iris, who had used him to have a relationship with his half-brother. He honestly didn't care about who Chris liked but he didn't want his friend to be heartbroken. Again. The guy had been his first friend in Camp and had stuck by him through thick and thin.

Besides, what would he see in that girl? She was annoying and had been very rude to him but he will admit that she was pretty for her age. If she hadn't been so rude and hadn't lost her parents than he might have flirted with her. However he has a girlfriend, albeit annoying but she was nice unlike this girl.

"I am sorry about your parents so you're staying with your Aunt Susan?"

Hermione nodded and said. "Yes but she had been acting quite strange for quite sometime now."

"Strange how?"

Nico picked up the book beside the girl, knowing that their conversation might last for hours. The book that she was reading surprised him, it was a book about science but it seemed for someone in college not in high school. He silently wished that Emily would read books like this but the girl was more interested in make-up than this type of things.

He sighed and shook his head at his thoughts, firmly reminding himself that he had been with Emily for nearly two years now and that he wouldn't change her for the whole world. Oh, whom was he kidding! He wished that she were less suspicious about his friendship with other girls.

"And it doesn't help that she had been acting paranoid when we were at the airport. It was like she had been expecting for some kind of attack!"

Nico glanced at Chris and silently nodded his head at the silent question that he was asking. They can't be sure that Hermione was a half-blood but the behavior that Hermione was talking about, reminded Nico of the parents that knew what their child truly was. Today was the day that Chiron allowed them to go to the city and now they find another potential half-blood. Why oh why them? The sooner they get this over the faster he will go to camp

Chris looked at Nico and sighed at the annoyed expression on his friend's face before giving a huge grin to Hermione. His best friend had grown to be a very pretty girl and he wondered if she was single. No, there was a huge chance that Hermione might be a half-blood and that she might be his half-sister. He shudders at the thought of Hermione being his half-sister.

"Hey, Hermione mind if Nico and I have dinner with you and your Aunt?"

Hermione arched her eyebrows at him and Chris smiled nervously at her. She shook her head at him and said, "Why not? I am sure that Aunt Susan will be happy to see you but you are explaining to her why I am bringing your asshole of a friend into the house."

Nico gritted his teeth at her and snarled, "I am not an asshole!"

"Could have fooled me!"

Chris rubbed his forehead and wonder if it had been a good idea to ask her to bring Nico with them. He grinned as he thought of a way to sabotage Nico's relationship with Emily. The girl was truly not suited for him and he didn't think Hermione was suited for him but that might be his heart saying that because of the little crush that he had on her when they were younger and that he still have.

He just hoped that Nico could survive a whole dinner without doing a smartass comment.

* * *

Susan arched her eyebrows at the sight of two boys beside Hermione and waited to hear the explanation from her. One of the boys were oddly familiar to her while the other made her want to feed him till she thought that he was healthy. But first before she does that, she needed to hear the explanation.

Hermione smiled nervously and said, "Aunt Susan, do you remember Chris as in my best friend from America?"

"How could I not? The two of you were never apart!"

Nico curled his lips in amusement as he watched his best friend and the brunette girl blushed. He had never seen Chris look like a tomato and if he dare say so himself. The older woman looked at the two of them in confusion before it dawn at her who the boy was.

"Might ask who the other boy is than?"

"He is my best-friend from the summer camp that I go to." Chris explained. "I ask Hermione if it is alright that I could bring him along."

"I see." Susan said, giving them a smile. "Well isn't it good thing that I made dinner for more than me and Hermione."

Hermione blinked her eyes at her, surprise that her Aunt wasn't angry with her for not telling her earlier. It was strange but she was eternally grateful for the young woman for being very understanding.

Susan looked at the two boys and then to the brown-haired girl, smiling at the three of them before walking towards the kitchen. Hermione had the strangest feeling that her Aunt knew something that she didn't but she must be overthinking it.

She looked at Chris and then to his friend Nico, both of them were looking at her with curiosity. Hermione raised her eyebrows and sighed, giving them a small smile to the surprise of the black-haired boy.

"Follow me, I will take you to the dining room." Hermione said, gesturing at the two boys to follow her.

Chris smiled at her while Nico simply gave her a curt nod, causing the brunette witch to shrug her shoulders at them. As she walked towards the living room, Hermione would tell Chris about how she was doing in boarding school, which caused the boy to smile at her.

Nico was looking at the house in interest as the pair of them talked. He couldn't help but noticed the difference between this Hermione and the girl in the photograph, who looked truly happy while the girl, in front of him, seemed to have strained smile, oh that may be because she didn't like him.

He shook his head at his thoughts and concentrated on the conversation between Hermione and Chris.

"So is your grandmother still spouting quotes from the bible?" Chris asked, grinning at the brunette girl. "Honestly, I think the first time I met her, she was spouting quotes from the bible to me."

Nico rolled his eyes at his best friend and went to the bookcase, ready to take a book out and read it. He arched his eyebrow at the title of the book, Pride and Prejudice. It seemed someone in this family liked reading classical books, most likely the girl's aunt.

He had never really read the book and had no plans to.

"So, Hermione tell me about your school." Chris said.

"There's nothing to say except it is a boarding school so I won't be able to see Aunt Susan as much as I want." Hermione said. She took a seat in the chair and put her hands on her face. "I am honestly worried about Aunt Susan, she hadn't been acting kind of strange ever since I told her that my parents informed me that I am adopted."

"I am surprised that you hadn't noticed it earlier."

Hermione smiled sadly at this and curled her hand into a fist. She felt like crying at the reminder that she hadn't noticed it. No, she had known but she had been denying it for such a long time. Because if she had admitted it to herself then she would start thinking that her parents had abandon her. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling uncomfortable with the expression on Chris' face.

She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see her Aunt Susan smiling down at her. There was understanding in her eyes and Hermione wonders how long had her Aunt had been listening in to her conversation. Probably long enough.

"Hermione, I may not know who your parents are but I know that they didn't abandon you." Aunt Susan said. "They wanted to give you, the best chance that you got."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her Aunt Susan, who laughed nervously at the brunette witch. It was coincidence that her Aunt said the same thing as her mother had said or was it? For the past few weeks, Hermione had the feeling that her Aunt Susan was hiding something from her.

The question now is what?

"So tell me about yourself Nico." Aunt Susan said as she passed the pasta to the dark-haired boy.

Nico was taken back by the question. He was ready to open his mouth to say that it wasn't his damn business when he felt someone's foot stomping his foot. He let out a cry of pain and tried to find the culprit. He narrowed his eyes at Chris, who was whistling.

That little dirty bastard.

"There isn't much that can be said about me except that I live with my cousin and his fiancée." Nico said, smiling at the kind woman tightly. Oh how he wished to glare at Chris for what he had done. "And I am home-school."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking suspiciously at the boy.

Nico looked at Chris for help but the bastard seemed to be interested in eating his carrots. What the hell did he do to deserve this? Oh wait, he did inform his best-friend ex-girlfriend, where his hiding spot was and he did inform his sister that it was Chris that did the prank.

But of course he did that for payback for the times that he tattles him out to Emily.

"Yes."

"So, Hermione do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Chris asked, smiling at the brunette girl.

Hermione shook her head and said. "No, not really. Thank goodness I did my holiday homework before I came here."

"That's good because I was wondering if you could come with me and Nico to the museum."

"WHAT!"

Everyone stared at Nico, who flushed red in embarrassment. He glared at his best friend, wondering why his best friend would decide to do this in the last minute and wasn't the plan to ask the Aunt Susan the truth, not bring the girl to a museum.

Chris smiled sheepishly at his friend, who was glaring at him. He had just realized that he couldn't really go and ask Hermione's Aunt if her niece was a half-blood without sounding like a lunatic.

Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time that he had done this and Nico owed him one. Didn't the boy know just how scary it was to lie to his girlfriend? Of course not because that girl showed another face when she was with him.

He really hoped that Hermione could help him break those two apart. The girl didn't look like it but she could be very devious when she wanted to be and she would help him, after all they were friends.

Anyways, he wanted to spend more time with his best friend.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the Ocs that appears in this fic.**

**Author Note: Merry Christmas! It had been a long time since I updated but I will try to update this fic as fast as I can but no promises. This may be one of the shortest chapters that I have ever written but I do hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter. I also want to thank everyone that had reviewed and added this to their follows and favorites.**

* * *

There are times when Nico wonder why he was friends with Chris, the boy never consider his feelings about certain matters. There was that time that the son of Hermes had dragged him on a double date, when he and Emily had decided that they were no longer together. Then there was that time in Camp when he had said that he would help repair the Demeter cabin's pipes.

Then there was that time…

Well you got the point.

The point is that the bastard didn't even bother to ask him about whether he wanted to go to the museum with him and Hermione. Nico kicked the chair. This earned surprise looks from Chris and the pedestrians. He glares at the pedestrian while crossing his arms as he waited for the brunette girl to come.

"You seem quite angry today."

Nico leaned against the tree and angrily said. "Of course I am, you dragged me into this, bastard!"

"Did you have any plans for today? If so then I apologize."

"No." The son of Hades answered reluctantly.

"I thought so." Chris said, grinning wildly at his best friend.

"I don't want to go to the museum with you and that girl!" Nico said, throwing his arms in the air as he glared at his friend. "I just wanted a normal day for once in my life! You know a day without any trouble? A day without some girl bossing me around."

The brown-haired boy arched his eyebrows at this and lazily said. "If you didn't want a girl bossing you than why are you dating Emily then? She is always bossing you around and quite rude."

"Christopher!"

"What? Don't deny that it isn't true." Chris said, slyly smiling at him. "She's quite the flirt isn't she? Flirting with boys even when you are around. Always jealous when you are talking to a girl."

"Chris."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Nico said, scowling at him.

The boy sighed at him and slumped against his seat while Nico decided to take a seat beside him, picking up a fallen newspaper. He started to skim through the papers, ignoring the longing looks from the females. The looks from them were making him quite uncomfortable through it wasn't unwanted, Emily always flirted with other boys despite the fact that they were dating.

Nico didn't mind but it was annoying at times.

All right, all the time.

The black-haired boy closed the newspaper and looked at Chris, who was looking at the pedestrians with interest and hope. The grin made him wonder what was so special about Hermione. The girl wasn't beautiful. Pretty yes but not beautiful and her manners were appalling.

In honesty, the girl different from Chris preferred females, who had good manners and were beautiful.

"Why do you like her, Chris? She isn't like any of the girls that you had a crush on." Nico asked, looking at his friend in curiosity. In all honesty, it just didn't make sense on how the boy would like a girl like Hermione.

Chris flushed a deep shade of red. "I don't like Hermione like that." he denied. "But, she had been there through all my bad times and she's a really kind girl."

"Kind my ass." Nico muttered, remembering her behavior towards him yesterday. "She called me an asshole and a bastard because I said that I didn't want to hear her pathetic sorrowful story."

The brown-haired boy crossed his arms at his friend and glared. "I don't blame Hermione for calling you a bastard, you were acting like a bastard." He said. "You shouldn't say these things to anyone."

"But it is true."

"That doesn't mean you have to be rude." Chris said, giving his friend a pointed look. The brown-haired boy sighed and slumped against the bench. "She's my friend, Nico and I need you to get along with her…the very least tolerate her."

"She called me an asshole."

Chris opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Nico frowned and followed his eyes to the direction of his best-friend's stare. Shaking his head at his best friend, Nico decided that he should take the time to look at other females. Of all the girls that his friend had to have a crush on, it had to be on that brunette girl.

He stared at the brown-haired girl, who was giving Chris an apologetic smile. At least, the girl had given them an apologetic smile for being late.

"Sorry, I'm late Chris but Aunt Susan held me up." Hermione explained. "I would have called you but you never gave me your phone number."

Chris smiled brightly at the girl, waving off her apology. He slung his arm around her and said. "It's alright. You are still unpacking your stuff and besides, I don't have phone so I wouldn't have known."

"Why don't you have a phone?"

Nico tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Chris to dodge that question. He stared at the pedestrian, smiling flirty at some of the girls. The teenage girls will smile and blush before giving him a small wink. He sighed and returned his attention to Chris and Hermione. The two of them seemed to be very engrossed with their conversation, making him feel like he is a third wheel.

He stared at Hermione, who was laughing at Chris joke. The brunette girl's eyes were twinkling with mirth and a small smile was playing on her lips. His friend also had a huge smile, grinning at the doe-eyed girl. Nico hadn't seen his friend had a smile like that in a year. Not after that girlfriend of his had cheated on him.

It seemed like he had no choice but to tolerate the girl.

"So are you ready to go to the museum, Hermione?"

The brunette girl nodded and said. "I am really interested in looking at the American Wing. Remember the time when I was seven years old and I thought that our history teacher was trying to kill us."

Nico was alarmed at this and looked at Chris, who seemed to look uneasy at this reminder. He was panicking and he knew from experience that his friend would try to find some excuse to get out of there. The son of Hermes smiled and told them that he was going to get a hotdog from the hotdog stand. Before Nico could protest, Chris had run off to get some hotdogs. He sighed and glazed at Hermione. The girl stare right back at him, arching her eyebrow at him, causing him to give her a charming smile. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I should say sorry to you about yesterday." Hermione said. "I was acting very rude to you but to be honest, you made me angry."

The son of Hades pursed his lips at her. The childish part of him wanted to snap at her and tell her she wasn't forgiven. The adult part of him knew that the girl was going through a tough time. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. He will definitely be a douchebag if he snapped at the girl.

"It is…forgiven."

Hermione smiled brightly at him and took his hand, causing him to furrow his eyebrows at her. She chuckled. "I think we should start over." She explained. "Chris is my friend and knowing him, he wouldn't like it if we fight. I don't want him to feel like that he will need to pick a side so I really am keen that we should at least tolerate each other."

"You really care for him."

"He's my friend. Of course I care for him." She answered, staring at their friend as he got his hotdog. "I don't know how the two of you became friends and I don't really care. All I know for certain that the two of you are close."

"You are right, we are close. It is funny because he's my complete opposite, you know." Nico said to the girl. He waited for the girl to say something before continuing. "He's so cheerful, always grinning and acting like nothing can bring him down. I am different from him. It had been a while since I had a genuine smile and I can't even act to save my own life."

"I don't know you that well so I am just basing this from what I can see…" Hermione sighed and stared at her shoes before looking at him. Smiling, the brunette girl continued. "…But from what I can see, it is because you are opposites that you are best-friends. Of course, this might be me just suspecting this."

"You are right, he is my best friend." Nico sighed. "He has always been there for me and I have always been there for him. Even through he acts like a complete idiot at times…I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"You are not a bad guy, Di Angelo." Hermione said. "And I am glad to see that Chris has a friend like you but don't think that I like you. I am only getting along with you for the sake of my friend."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Jerk." Hermione said as a small smile lit up her face.

"Bossy." Nico said, giving her a smirk.

And with that, the two teens waited for their friend. Both of them knowing that they will need to put their differences aside to make their friend happy even if it pains them to get along.

* * *

Susan was washing the dishes when she felt a presence behind her. She grabbed the knife and swirled around. Her throat became dry and her hand started to shake, slowly she put the knife on the table. She closed her eyes and groaned. Of all people to be here, it had to be _him_.

"Why are you here, Eric?" Susan asked shakily.

She hadn't expected this to happen. Of all the things she had expected to happen, this was definitely not on her mind. It was painful to be in his presence. He reminded her that their relationship had never been normal and could never go the normal route of having marriage, kids. Damn that man for this.

"I can't come and visit you?" He asked. "I haven't seen you for a while now."

The woman rolled her eyes and stared angrily t her ex-lover's sea green eyes. He gave her the charming smile that used to always catch her breath. However, that was when she had been young and naïve. Now, the smile only reminded her of what she had lost and what she had given up.

"Of all times, you decide to visit me. You decide to visit me when I have finally got my priority straight." She said bitterly. "It has been nearly sixteen years since I last seen you and now you decide to see me? Honestly, I expected better from you."

"Does she know?" Her ex-lover asked, getting straight to the point of why he's here.

Susan shook her head and twisted the ring on her finger. "I never got the chance to tell her." She answered. "Her parents had died…I doubt that it will be good idea for me to admit the truth just yet."

"She deserves to know the truth."

"I know she does!" Susan said, raising her voice at him. "But she still a kid! Not even sixteen years old and you want me to tell her that her father is a god! Sorry but I don't think Hermione is ready to know the truth."

"She's my daughter."

"She's my daughter as well!" She yelled. "I have every right to tell her the truth! I haven't even told her that I am her mother!"

The god kept quiet at this declaration, gently patting the young woman's back as she cried her heart out. "I should tell her that I am her mother." She whispered. "But I am afraid to admit it. What if Hermione hates me for not telling her this? Or not raising her?"

"She will understand if you tell her the truth."

"But still…"

"Listen to me, Susan, she will hate you even more if you don't tell her the truth." He pointed out to her. "If she is anything like you then she will be furious and hurt that you didn't tell her the truth."

"I almost told her the truth, Eric." She said quietly. To her, god or not, he will always be seen as Eric. "The urge was so strong. And I only wanted to do it because she invited her friend Chris and his friend Nico to dinner last night. You know I would never think that Chris Armstrong would grow to be such a cute boy."

"His friend Nico, what was his last name?"

"Nico Di Angelo." Susan said, smiling wearily at him. "The two of them didn't seem normal, both of them seemed to be hiding something. I am not sure what it is but something tells me that they aren't normal. You know I think the two of them are half-bloods."

"They are." The god said. "Nico Di Angelo is the son of Hades while Chris is a son of Hermes."

"Are they good kids? I don't want Hermione to get hurt." She began to babble. "I know Chris when he was kid but he changed and I know it was a bad idea to allow her to go to the museum with them…but I want her to have some friends here. You know I am afraid to see her hurt. I still remember that time when I saw…"

"Susan, you're babbling again." Eric said, smiling softly at her.

The brown-haired woman smiled nervously and twirled her hair, glazing at the picture of Hermione with her adoptive parents. Tears started building up behind her eyes as she remembered the night that she gave away her daughter. Her throat became dry as she remembered how her brother had convinced her to give her little girl up.

She was barely nineteen years old when she had given birth to Hermione. The whole pregnancy had been surreal in general and when the time came to give birth, it only dawn to her that she was going to give birth. She was nineteen years old and wasn't married. She didn't have a job and the father of her child couldn't be there for her. It had been a messed up situation. Susan burrowed her head on her hands, smiling bitterly as she remembered the reactions of her mother and brother.

Tom had been furious and had called her all sort of horrible names, telling her how she dishonored their family for having a child out-of-wedlock. That bastard of a brother of hers even accused her for even wanting a child without being married. Her mother didn't help, nearly disinheriting her from the family and sprouting quotes from the bible. If it hadn't been for her father then Susan had no doubts that she would have been living in the streets.

None of this would have happened if she hadn't met that blasted god in front of her.

"What are you thinking about, Susan?"

"How you changed my life." She answered quietly, glazing at the picture with sorrow. "You changed me to become a better person for Hermione but you ruined the relationship between my family and me."

Eric hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and carefully tilted her face to look at him. His sea-green eyes held guilt and sadness, causing the young woman to give him a tight smile.

"But you gave me the best gift of all…Hermione." The young woman admitted. "I may not have raise her but she is still my daughter and I have decided to change my attitude for her."

"You were reckless and impulsive." The god said in amusement. His green eyes gleam and Susan knew that he was remembering how they met. "Only you would insult a god and not apologize."

"I didn't even know that you were god."

"So are you saying that you feel guilty?"

"No, you were being an asshole to me."

Eric laughed at this and Susan giggled however, her hazel eyes were now shining in sadness. "I will tell her the truth, Eric." She said quietly. "I will do it when she comes back from her trip to the museum."

"I do hope for her sake that you will tell her the whole truth."

Susan closed her eyes as the blinding light enveloped her ex-lover, knowing the dangers of opening her eyes to the light. Hermione deserves to know the truth and it will kill her to admit this to the girl but he was right. Her daughter deserves the right to know everything.

She deserves to know that she was also a half-blood but was it so bad for her to wish that Hermione would have a normal life? All the young woman wanted her daughter was to have her best chance in life.

The young woman hoped that Hermione would not hate her for these secrets.

* * *

"Hey Chris doesn't that remind you of Mrs. Wilson?"

Chris raised his eyebrows at her as she pointed to one of the statue. Hermione gave him a mischievous smile as he thoughtfully tilted his head at the statue. Nico pursed his lips at her, looking unamused at her comment. She stuck out her tongue at him, causing him to scowl.

"She does remind me a little bit of that wretched teacher." Chris admitted, grinning at her. "Through, it is slightly more prettier than Mrs. Wilson but to be fair anyone was more pretty that teacher."

The brunette witch smiled at the memory and looked at the statue. Her parents would have loved that statue despite the fact that it wasn't pretty; they had loved any form of art. Slowly, her smile started to disappear and a frown replaces it. What will they say about her behavior to the two boys? Probably warn her about getting too close to them.

They always warned her about getting into a relationship with a boy. You must not date until you finish school or go to college and if you do, young lady then there will be consequence. Those were her father words to her when he had learnt of her relationship with Krum. To say they were angry was an understatement.

They had been so furious with her.

Never had Hermione seen her father looked so red or her mother seem so disappointed in her. We don't want you to throw your future for some guy. They never said it but they didn't want to see her dishonor them. Till now, it still hurt to see that they thought so low of her. The disappointment and anger did not help in resolving the issue that she had.

Hermione shook her head at the memory and concentrated on Chris and Nico, who seemed to be glaring at their friend.

"Oh come on, Nico, you still can't be furious that I brought you to a museum?"

"Of course not, I am not angry with you because you took me to a museum! I am angry with you because you took me to an amusement park." The older boy said sarcastically to him. "Seriously Chris a museum? Next time, I am deciding where we are going."

Hermione smiled and a soft giggle escapes from her mouth. The two boys stare at her, looking confused at what seem so funny. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned at them, causing Chris' eyes to soften at her. Nico simply stare at her, which caused her to feel self-conscious.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

The brown-eyed girl grinned and answered. "I could tell you but that will be no fun and besides…" she paused dramatically. "You wouldn't get the idea of the joke."

"Now that's the Hermione I used to know." Chris said, grinning at her.

Hermione beamed at this but her eyes narrowed when she notice that a guard was staring at them. He looked like your typical guard. Just your average Joe with a security uniform but the stare that he was giving them, filled her with dread. He appeared hungry, licking his lips in anticipation and for a moment, she thought she saw his eye.

An eye, not two eyes. This man had only one eye like a Cyclops and there had been no sign that he used to have two eyes. Hermione rubbed her eyes and saw that the man still had the same look except he had two eyes. She shrugged and mentally frowned at this.

_There is something awfully familiar about this situation._ Hermione thought as she tried to recall a familiar situation but nothing came to mind. It was like it was blocked but why would that be? This was so strange. She frowned and started to feel worried as well as frustrated.

What the hell would cause her memories to be blocked?

Her frustration must have been noticed because Nico was raising his eyebrows at her, asking her a silent question. She gave him a fake smile, hoping that he wouldn't question her. His dark eyes narrowed at her smile before shaking his head at her.

Chris was staring at her and than to the man, trying his best not to tell her about his panic but he couldn't fool her. After all these years, his habit of furrowing his eyebrows when he was worried was still there.

"I think that we should go to the next exhibit."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I just find this exhibit to be boring."

The brunette witch didn't look convince but didn't question him. She stared at the security guard, who was eyeing them, and nodded. The guard was giving her the creeps and there was nothing, she would like to do but to leave this place.

"I am going to the bathroom." Nico said to Chris. "Don't bother to wait up for me."

"Alright but don't take too long." Chris said. "I don't want to go searching for you, only to found out that you ditch us."

The young witch didn't miss the secret looks between them nor the way Nico would stare at her. She wanted to ask them about what was happening but a part of her was frightened to ask them. Frightened that she would not like the answer that they will give.

Chris tugged her hand and dragged her to the next exhibit while Nico went to the bathroom. She glanced at the guard and frowned. The security guard was now following the black-haired boy. A sense of dread filled her, worrying that the boy might get hurt.

"You sure it is good idea to leave him by himself?"

"He will be fine." Chris answered, smiling at her. "He is just going to bathroom and he can take care of himself."

"I just have a bad feeling." Hermione explained. "That security guard is following him and…"

"And…?" Chris prompted, trying to get her to answer his question.

"It is just plain old silliness on my part." Hermione said. "I mean it isn't possible for a guy to only have one eye."

The brown-haired boy laughed uneasily at this, causing her to look at him in suspicious. There was something that he wasn't telling her that much was for certain but why? When they were younger, they would tell each other everything but now he was keeping secrets from her. Through to be fair, she was hiding a secret from him.

But still…what was he hiding from her? Surely, it couldn't be that dangerous that he couldn't tell her or was he doing something illegal? No, Chris was never the person to do something as idiotic as doing something illegal. Her friend was the type to protect people even if he got hurt in the process.

Like the time, he didn't tell her that the bullies had beaten him up just because they had been planning to hurt her. Still, couldn't he trust her with this secret of his? And why does this boy Nico know it? She was being petty. Of course, Nico would know. The two of them had known each other longer. She had only talk to Chris through letters after they moved; even then she hid secrets from him.

Looking at her smiling friend, she wonders if it would be all right if she just followed Nico and find out the truth or just ignore it. He might have a good reason for hiding the secret from her.

Should she ignore this or should she just satisfy her curiosity?

She glanced at the toilet and made her decision.

* * *

Nico stared at the cold eye of the Cyclops. Its cold black eye stared at him for a moment before lunging at him. He rolled over, avoiding the attack. Jumping on the Cyclops' back, the raven-haired teen grabbed the hilt of his sword and was ready to plunge it on his backside when the Cyclops started jerking around. This caused Nico to drop his sword as he tried to hold on for his life.

He cursed under his breath as he tried to figure out a back-up plan. Summoning some skeletons seemed to be a pretty good idea now but it would take so much energy from him. The only thing that he can do now was to jump off its back and tried to reach for his sword.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?"

Nico twisted his head to find the source of the voice and groaned at the sight of a shell-shocked Hermione standing in front of the doorway. Of all the people to be here, it had to be her. It would have been nice if it had been Chris. At least his friend can help him with this problem, unlike her. She had no idea about the world around her or the fact that it was dangerous.

"What does it look like, woman!" Nico yelled, glaring at her as he held on the Cyclops for dear life.

She opened her mouth to reply but closed it when the Cyclops had turned its attention on her. The brunette girl gulped and looked around, no doubt searching for a way out of here. He hoped so because that was the only smart thing to do.

The Cyclops pounced at her and Nico tighten his grip on the monster's neck, hoping that it would slow it down its attack on Hermione. He wanted to smack his head when he saw that Hermione was making no attempt in running away. This girl was insane! Doesn't she know the danger she was in? No, maybe she was truly a mortal and not some half-blood? Or maybe she was one of those half-bloods that the mist still played tricks on.

The brunette girl jumped back at the last second, narrowing missing the attack.

"Why aren't you running you fool? Don't you see what's happening? Go and get Chris, he will know what to do!" Nico yelled. For a second, he felt like Percy when he yelled at her. Only Percy would do something as impulsive as this or even assume that the girl knew what the monster is! Maybe, it is time that he spent less time with him.

"This can't be happening." Hermione muttered to herself as she started to burrow her hand through her jean's pocket. "I must be imagining…there's no way that it is a Cyclops! It just can't be. I can believe in giants and dragons but not this."

He groaned at her words. "Well, you better believe it darling!" he yelled. "Now don't stand there like a fool and help me defeat this thing!"

The brunette girl blinked her eyes and glared at him. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of a stick in her hands. How in Hades will a stick help them? That blasted stick can only buy them sometime, not kill the monster. Then again, he did need time to kill the monster so who was he to complain.

But still how can a stick help them?

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, pointing the stick at the monster as red sparks came out of the stick.

What happened next surprise him.

The monster was knock out as soon as the red sparks came to contact to it. Luckily, he jumped off its back before it even reached the floor. Scanning the room for his sword, Nico wonder what the hell had just happened and where his sword was.

He licked his lips when he spotted that his sword was just beside the Cyclops. Quickly and swiftly as he could, the son of Hades run over for his weapon and he just prayed that the Cyclops will not wake up from its slumber. Grabbing his sword, Nico thrust his sword on the monster's stomach and watched in satisfaction as he saw the monster's essence gets sucked into the blade, knowing that it will now be in Tartarus.

"Now that you defeated the monster, can you please explain to me about what the hell is happening? And why did it attack you? And why was it trying to attack me?"

Nico closed his eyes and groaned, realizing that he now had to do something so troublesome and tiring:

Explaining to Hermione about what she just saw.

The gods truly hate him, didn't they?

* * *

**Author Note: Please review and also please tell me about what you like about this chapter how I may improve it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the Ocs in here.**

* * *

Hermione was taking it better than he had expected.

She hadn't called him crazy so far or a liar but she had an interesting way in dealing with the information.

No, instead of accusing him of lying, the girl simply paced back and forth in anxiety.

Nico sighed as he watched Hermione paced back and forth the exhibit as she process the information that he had given her. Occasionally, the teenage girl would glance at him and than mutter a couple of words under her breath, before continuing pacing. Sometimes, she would shook her head and curl her hair before furrowing her eyebrows.

What in Hades is going through her mind?

"So…you're saying that the Greek Gods exist?" Hermione asked hysterically. "You are seriously saying that Zeus and the other Greek Gods exist!" The sound of lightning could be distantly heard but they ignore it. "Do you know what the hell are you saying?"

"First off, don't call the Gods by their name." Nico said calmly as he lead the girl to a bench. "Second off, I know just how crazy it is but you saw the proof right in front of you."

"That's just mere coincidence."

Nico rolled his eyes at her and dryly said. "Tell me, Hermione where have you seen Cyclops in a museum? I'm curious to know because as far as I concern, it's not normal to see one in a museum."

The brunette girl smiled at this and chuckled. "I guess that's stupid of me to say." She said softly. "But…it's just so hard to believe that they're real…I can believe the Cyclops but not the Greek Gods…"

"It just doesn't make sense." Nico said, finishing her sentence.

She nodded her head at him and laughed. "I feel like an idiot, too." She said weakly. "It explains everything…the attacks when I was young and how the teachers seems to hate me and maybe my strange fixation with water."

"Probably not the last part." Nico yawned. "I'm the son of Hades, I don't like going to graveyards even through I spend so much time there."

She smiled at him and looked down at her knees before smiling at the older boy. "That may be true but don't you feel like you're closer to your parent when you're there?" she asked. "I mean when I'm near the sea…I feel like I belonged there and I'm closer to my home…" she blushed at what she just said.

Nico sighed at the girl's question and put his hands in his pocket as he thought over her question. Well, when the girl put it that way then yes, he felt like that he's home. But how strange must it be if he admits that to people. No one will understand this. Not even Emily will understand this.

She hates graveyards and made it a point to tell him this.

"My feelings towards graveyards are complicated."

The brunette girl nodded. "I can understand that. I love the sea but at the same time, I'm frighten of it." She admitted reluctantly. "My Dad lost one of his siblings to the sea and ever since then, he made it a point to make sure that I never go near it. He always told me frightening stories about it."

"Do you know who your parents might be?"

"No." Hermione answered sadly. "My adopted parents only told me that my biological Mom might be closer to me then I think but…they said nothing about my biological Dad."

"That sucks."

The brunette girl nodded her head and looking down at the stick, blinking her chocolate-brown eyes as if she just realizes that she was holding it. "Oh shit!" she yelled. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for what I did! What was I thinking?"

_Why would she be in trouble? She wasn't the one that killed the security guard or battling it! If anyone should be cussing, it should be me!_ Nico thought grumpily. It was also bad enough that he made a bet to Chris that he wasn't going to be reckless.

"I'm going to get expelled!" Hermione said, looking to be on the verge of crying. "Why did I have to be so damn stupid to do this? And I'm supposed to be the smart one! I can just imagine Harry and Ron's reaction when they learn of what I did…and Aunt Susan is going to be so disappointed in me."

"Can you shut your babbling, Hermione!" Nico snapped, causing the girl to sniffle. He gulped when he saw that the tears in her eyes. "Hermione, it's going to be alright." He said, patting her awkwardly on the back while cursing his situation.

He was sure that the gods hated him.

Why was he the one to comfort her? Why wasn't Chris the one to defeat the Cyclops or to explain to her? He would be so much better than him when it came to comforting her. Hell, the boy had so much experience in this department because of his sisters.

"You don't understand!" The brunette girl bawled. "I wasn't suppose to use magic-"

"Magic? As in waving wands and all that kind of shit?"

The brunette witch became quiet before muttering several curses under her breath. He watched as the girl looked at him in curiosity before shaking her head, looking quite furious as she did this. The question was, was she furious with herself or him?

"I can't tell you." She grumbled. "I already broke enough rules as it is, I'm not going to break anymore!"

"What harm will breaking one more rule do?" Nico inquired, giving the brunette one of his most dazzling smiles that he can muster. "I'm trustworthy, you know."

The brunette girl snorted. "Yes and I'm the Queen of England." She said sarcastically. "Next thing I know, I'll be fluttering my eyelashes to the hottest guy I see and act like a bloody idiot!"

"Well…" Nico said, putting his hands into his pockets as he gave her a pointed look.

"You're an ass." Hermione hissed. "Do you honestly think that I'm that shallow? If I was that shallow then there'll be no reason why I would question you!"

The son of Hades smirked. "Well, from what I've seen in Camp, most girls are shallow." He taunted. "And for all I know, you might just be the same, just as shallow as the-" Nico didn't finish his sentence as the brunette witch slapped him hard on the cheek.

The brown-eyed girl's eyes blazed in anger and for the first time in his life, Nico felt scared. "You don't have any damn right to call me shallow." She growled. "You have no idea about the life I live!"

"I bet it has been filled with no hard work!"

"I worked very hard in my life!" she hissed as she prodded her finger on his chest. "I'm not some slacker, unlike some idiotic boy that has no idea about my life!"

He glared at her comment and opened his mouth to yell right back at her when they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Grabbing Hermione's arm, Nico quickly hid himself and the girl behind the pillar. She glared at him and opened her mouth to shoot couple of curses, but quiet down when she saw the tense look in his face.

"Nico, are you here?" A familiar voice yelled out. "What's taking you so long to defeat the Cyclops? I thought that you would have defeated hours ago! And don't even think of pretending to be dead again because I'm not taking that bullshit now!"

The black-haired boy loosened his grip on Hermione. "I'm behind the pillar!" he yelled. "And why in Hades would you think that I'm pretending to be dead!"

"It would be just like you!" Chris answered as he walked towards them. "Why the hell would you be hiding behind a pillar…Hermione?" he squeaked when he notice that she was held close to Nico's back. "Why're you holding Hermione like that Nico? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The black-haired boy blushed and let go of the girl. "This isn't the time to be teasing me, Chris!" He yelled. "Seriously, why can't you be serious about something? I've to inform your friend about the Greek Gods while you were doing gods knows what."

Chris blinked his eyes and glanced at Hermione, who was trying her hardest to make any eye contact to them. He sighed and put his hand on the brunette's girl shoulder. "I can't really say anything since Nico explained to you, but I bet he didn't make any jokes about it." He teased. "I mean seriously, Nico can never make a joke about these type of things!"

"This isn't a topic to make a joke about, Christopher!" Nico growled. "Do you want me to make some lighthearted joke about this!"

"See, what I mean?" Chris said, nudging the girl. "And I don't want you to end up like grumpy old Nico! I want to see my smart friend grinning and not behave like the grumpy Nico!"

The brunette witch smiled weakly at him and the boy beamed at her. "Now, that's the Herms I know." He frowned. "Since you know now, maybe we should inform your Aunt that you're going to Camp Half-Blood."

Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, which he probably was. "Are you mad, Chris? I can't tell my Aunt about Camp Half-Blood." She bellowed. "Aunt Susan will think that I'm mad! Honestly, what type of sane person will believe this kind of stuff."

"You did." Nico said dryly.

Chris hit the boy on the head. "I don't think that this is the time for you to comment." He said calmly. "You already made Hermione distressed as it is and this may be a time for you to be quiet."

Hermione smiled. "He didn't make me feel distressed, Chris." She said softly. "He was actually trying to comfort me."

The son of Hermes frowned at her and than looked at Nico before nodding his head at them. "All right but that doesn't explain why you seem so distressed!" he said, giving her a concern look. "You know that you can tell me anything!"

"I know Chris but seriously, you think that it'll be a good idea to tell my Aunt about this?" she asked wearily. "Aunt Susan is open-minded but she seriously can't be that open minded!"

"Well, we won't know until we tell her." He said brightly. "Besides…we need to tell her something and why not tell her the truth?"

"Maybe because she might think we are crazy and should be lock up in a institute home!" Nico said darkly. "You also have to consider the idea that she might become mad."

Hermione blinked her eyes at him and asked. "Are you seriously? You mean to tell me that my Aunt will become crazy if we tell her the truth?"

"It's been known to happen." Nico said, shrugging his shoulders at her. "I wouldn't be surprise if your Aunt might become crazy because of this or think we're crazy. After all, nearly no one believes that the Greek Gods are real."

The brown-haired boy lightly slapped the boy on the head. "Don't believe him, Hermione! I assure you that your Aunt won't become like that after all, the chances of that happening is rare." He assured her. "Besides, I think she will believe us and not send us to a mental institution."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Hermione muttered weakly as she curled her hair around her finger. She gazed at the two boys and looked away when Nico started to stare right back at her.

Chris stared at the two of them and frowned as Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the ground while Nico peaked at the girl. Just watching the two of them interact made him think that Hermione was better for Nico than Emily. It's a pity that the boy won't leave Emily. The girl was a good girl but she just flirts too much and was easily jealous.

The girl just didn't make Nico smile like the way he used to or act like himself. She's just too controlling, not something that his friend should deal with. But atlas, he couldn't really destroy their relationship can he?

Through the idea was tempting…

Yes, very tempting.

* * *

Susan crossed her arms and tapped her feet impatiently at the sight of Nico being bruised and Hermione looking guilty. Chris, seems to be the only one that was acting like his usual happy-go-lucky self. Her eyes linger on the bruise arms of the black-haired boy and a part of her just wanted to heal the boy.

Of course, she held it in. This wasn't the time for her to be an overbearing woman; through they really were troubling her.

Hermione smiled timidly and said. "Aunt Susan, there's something that I should tell you about."

"Does it explain why Nico seem to be so bruised up or why you seem to be so guilty?"

Nico blinked his eyes at the sight of the brunette girl nervously tugging her shirt while the brown-haired woman smiled softly at her. The two of them looked like they could be related, with Hermione having the same hair color and eye color as the young woman. The older woman smiled kindly at him before returning her gaze at the young girl.

"Well, are you going to explain or not?"

Hermione fidgeted under her Aunt's glaze. "Well, you see Aunt Susan, I'm going to certain camp for the rest of the holiday." The girl started to babble. "It's because Nico told me that I'm half-blood, which sounds silly but it makes so much sense…I'll see you for the other holidays, if I'm not expelled by then and goodness I must sound like a madwoman."

"Hermione, calm down!" Susan barked, trying to make sense of what the girl was trying to say. The brunette girl flushed red and looked down at her feet. "Say that again and more slowly this time."

"I'm…I'm going to the same camp as Chris and Nico." Hermione said, hesitantly. "I'll be back in the end of the summer and I'll see you in the holidays." _If I'm not expelled that is,_ Hermione added silently, remembering the offence that she made.

Susan frowned at her. Sadness and understanding shined through her Aunt's eyes and the young witch wonders if her Aunt knows the truth. Does her beloved, gentle Aunt know that she's a half-blood? Does she know that there's a chance that she won't be coming back home? No, of course not. Aunt Susan will tell her these types of things, wouldn't she?

She looks at the picture of her smiling parents and then to her sad Aunt, who stared hesitantly at her. There was pain and reluctance in the young woman like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words to do so. It was so unlike her aunt. She was always so brave…so confident, but not this time.

It almost frightened her.

"You'll take care of her, won't you boys?" Aunt Susan asked softly, staring at the two boys. "Can you two make sure that she doesn't get into trouble? Hermione can be quite the troublemaker at times and I don't want to have any phone calls saying that she got into trouble."

"Aunt Susan, I don't get into-"

Aunt Susan waved her hands at her and continued. "I'm counting on you two boys to watch over her for me." They nodded their heads at her. "I want you two to promise me that you can keep her safe…make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

The sight of the tears in her Aunt's eyes took Hermione back. Not once, in her entire life had she seen the woman appear to look so heartbroken. Aunt Susan had always been so strong. So enthusiastic and carefree, always smiling and laughing even at the lamest jokes. Now, she no longer can see this. Instead, she sees a heartbroken aunt.

"…We'll keep her safe." Chris said quietly. "None of us want to see Hermione hurt."

"Easy for you to say. It's tempting for me to see her get hurt." Nico muttered under his breath. Chris slammed his foot on the son of Hades' feet, causing the boy to yelp out in pain. Hermione laughed while Susan simply smiled at the two boys.

He glared at his best friend and yelled. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You're acting like a dick."

"I've no doubt that if it had been Emily, then you would say the same thing." Nico grumbled. "You even told her that she's ugly when you know she isn't."

"She's a tramp."

"No, she isn't."

Chris rolled his eyes and said. "Your girlfriend broke up with you and immediately jump on the first guy that she sees. Isn't that what they call a tramp?"

"You're a dick."

"Right…so she didn't purposely jump on my brother, just a few hours after the break-up right?" The son of Hermes asked sarcastically. "So, I must have imagine that she flirted with me a few days ago or that she was asking James if he would like…"

"Emily wouldn't do such a thing."

"She'll."

"She wouldn't!"

"Face it, Nico, your girlfriend is a grade-A tramp."

Hermione slapped the two boys on the cheek, causing the two of them to be quiet. Chris gulped at the sight of her and was now slowly starting to inch towards the door. It seemed like he remembered the last time she had been angry with him. Damn! She was hoping to frighten him again. Nico, on the other hand, glared right back at her.

"What the hell was that for!" Nico yelled. "I didn't do anything to deserve that slap."

"You two shouldn't be behaving like children." She yelled. "Ignore Chris' comments about your frickin' girlfriend."

"He insulted her."

"He insulted my Uncles and Aunts before along with my grandmother." Hermione shot back. "He once called my grandmother a lunatic, sadistic, religious woman…isn't that right Chris?"

The older boy smiled sheepishly while Susan laughed out loud at the comment. They all looked at the older woman in shock. "I'm not going to deny that my mother is very religious." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "She quoted the bible to the family more then a million times."

"She scolded my mother for having me out of wedlock." Chris supplied. "She said that I was basically a sin."

Hermione frowned while Nico grimaced at this news, looking quite horrified at hearing this. Susan, on the other hand, didn't look them in the eye and seemed quite interested on the floor. The brunette witch frown deepened. Is there something her Aunt isn't telling her? Has she been in Chris' mom shoes?

_No_, Hermione thought, _grandmother would have disowned her._

But, she can't deny the fact that her aunt was hiding something.

The expression on her face was similar to that time when she told her about Hogwarts. It was like she have something to tell but, she can't tell. This was a trait that her aunt shared with her adopted father. A trait that she will admit that she also has.

"…I hope that the three of you have fun." Aunt Susan said, snapping her from her thoughts. "Just make sure that you call me to pick you up, Hermione."

"Yes, Aunt Susan."

"Don't get involved with any boys and never believe any words that they tell you."

"Aunt Susan!" Hermione cried. "Why the hell will you say such things?"

Aunt Susan smiled bitterly and answered. "Boys can be quite charming when they want to get something they want. You know they will say all the right things to melt you and before you realize it, you're just another notch in their bedpost."

"Bad experience with boys?" Nico asked in curiosity. "How many boys did that to you?"

"That isn't something you should ask her!" Chris hissed. "We don't want her to get pissed at us."

"What! Only a girl that have been used so many times will say such a thing." Nico said dryly. "Because I know for certain that your sisters don't think in that way." He directed his attention to her Aunt Susan. "So, Susan have you had any bad experience with boys?"

Susan raised her eyebrows at him and nodded while Hermione frowned. She didn't know much about her Aunt's past with boys but knew from her that her ex-boyfriends were assholes. They were many categories of assholes when it came to boys. The question is which category her aunt had been in?

"Just protect, boys." Susan said softly to herself, gazing down at her hands. "You two can protect her better then I can ever hope to do…because she'll need all the protection that she can get."

She just hopes that Hermione won't get herself seriously injured or heartbroken.

* * *

"This is it?" Hermione asked doubtfully, staring at the single archway which she had to pass through, it was shabby and worn, a tall pine tree over towering it, which also had a sleeping dragon. She didn't want to know why they have a dragon. They had been trekking through the forest for at least half an hour, of course the taxi driver refusing to go further then the beginning of the greenery. The brunette witch unconsciously rubbed her wand.

"Hard to believe right?" Chris said. "I remember my reaction when I learned that I had to go through that arch."

"I never really cared about the arch when I first came here." Nico said, gazing at the arch dismissively. "The only thing I cared at the time was the car."

"Car?" Hermione asked.

Chris smiled at her and answered. "He came with Percy and the others in Lord Apollo's sun chariot…or car as it is now seen."

"Whose Percy?"

"He's a idiotic man, lets go with that." Nico supplied helpfully. "His idiocy and recklessness knows no bounds."

"It's also contagious." Chris said. "As shown when Nico decided to take a Cyclops by himself."

Nico sighed, causing Hermione to laugh. The black-haired boy raised his eyebrows at her before shaking his head. A small smile lighted up his face as he chuckled at the comment. Chris smiled at them and slung his arms around their shoulders, before dragging them to the campsite.

The brown-eyed girl blinked her eyes when she saw there was a house that was not only big but also painted in bright blue. She was surprised to see a centaur and a man playing pinochle. This was definitely not a normal camp in anyway. She gazed at Chris and Nico, both of whom seemed unfazed at seeing this, which make sense. They have been here for a very long time.

"Hey, Chiron, Nico and me found a new half-blood during our trip!" Chris yelled, bringing the two players attention to them. "Don't know who her parent is but, we told her everything that we know."

"Chris that was completely rude thing to do." Hermione snapped at her friend while, Nico shook his head at him. "How many times has your mom told you not to interrupt anyone when they are playing a game?"

"Have I ever listened to my mother?"

"No."

"I think you two should stop your arguing and start telling Chiron about what in Hades' name happened." Nico said tiredly. "It's too early in the morning for you two to argue."

They raised their eyebrows at him and he sighed. This is going to be a long day, not because of the explanation but what will soon happen next. He knows that it will be a matter of minutes before his girlfriend knows that he's back.

* * *

Emily Espoir was not a girl that liked waiting for people and was a girl that knows she is pretty. She knows that she's one of the prettiest girls in the whole of camp. She's also one of the most sought out girls in the camp. She also had one of the hottest boys in camp as her boyfriend.

Nico Di Angelo.

Nico was a great guy and the perfect boyfriend. He was a great listener since he listened to all of her rants. He respects her and always considers her needs…well most of the time. He was also very romantic to her. Giving her a necklace, through it wasn't as expensive as she wanted to be. It wasn't even the necklace that she asked. He likes her for who she is and defends her from those _accusations_.

He was also quite gullible.

So gullible that she had him wrapped around her finger. She's certain that he will only look at her and not some other girl. So imagine her surprise when she hears from her half-sister Drew that her boyfriend brought a girl back, admittedly he brought her with Chris.

But still…

Why didn't he tell her?

"Is this girl pretty?" Emily asked one of her brothers. "Is she someone that I should worry about?"

"From what I saw, she's a real beauty…through not as pretty as you." He said hastily. Lucky for him, his sister did not notice her reluctance. "Chris was laughing with her while your boyfriend was rolling his eyes at them…."

Emily sighed in relief. It will not do her any good if Nico was in anyway interested in the new girl. She worked so hard to get him to notice her. It had taken three years of hard work to get him to notice her or to want her. She certainly didn't want all that hard work to go down the drain.

"…I won't mind going out with the new girl." One of her brother's said, gazing out at the window. "From what James told me, she looks like she will give me the time of my life."

"The time of your life?" Her other brother asked.

"She's quiet." He grinned at them. "And you know what they say about the quiet ones."

Emily frowned and looked at her older brother with suspicion. It isn't a surprise to hear that he wants to do something dirty with the girl, but it takes a lot to strike his interest. This was worrisome. If her brother was interested in the girl then what does it say about her boyfriend who brought her? Does he like the girl?

No, she won't allow it.

She will not allow her boyfriend to break up with her for some bitch. She will not loose her boyfriend to some girl that didn't have to work hard to grab his attention. She will not loose to some new girl. Her boyfriend is not allowed to breakup with her, only she is allowed to break up with him.

"You'll have a lot of competition, you know." Her other brother said. "From the looks of things, Chris seems to have a interest in her."

Emily sighed in relief. Nico will never betray Chris for a girl so, she doesn't need to worry about this but she won't let her guard down. She will make that girl's life in this camp miserable if she sees that Nico likes her in that way.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm sorry if this chapter did not meet up to your expectation but I did have a writer's block. Please review and also please tell me about what you like about this chapter how I may improve it. Also to answer people's review about who Hermione is going to be with, well I'm leaning towards Nico but it might change. So please review to tell me, who you think Hermione should be with.**


End file.
